A network which is a power supply network or power transmission network can comprise a plurality of network nodes connected to each other hierarchically. Distribution system operators DSO in power grids or power supply networks are often confronted with the situation that their knowledge of the network topology of the power supply network is incomplete, defective or even absent. This is due to the fact that a distribution grid infrastructure has often grown over decades and there can be many modifications to the original setup due to extensions or repair/replacement activities which have not been sufficiently documented. Due to the large dimensions of the power supply network and the plurality of the network nodes, a manual verification of the underlying network topology has become out of reach or can only be undertaken under large expenses. Furthermore, distribution systems or power supply systems generally lack sufficient monitoring infrastructure which can indicate inconsistencies in the estimated network topology of the respective power supply network. Consequently, the identification of errors in an estimated network topology of a hierarchical network is so far unsystematic and happens incidentally.